vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Yaegashi
Summary Shizuku Yaegashi Hajime's classmate and Kaori's best friend. Shizuku was always seen as a strong and caring person, and as such she was looked up to. She always acted tough in front of others to fulfill their expectations of her and protect others, but in reality she was a normal girl who likes cute things. Instead of protecting others, she wanted to be protected herself. She fell in love with Hajime for this reason as he saved her life multiple times. She didn't want to admit her feelings as she made it a habit to not show others her true self. However, after facing off against her false self and overcoming it, she was finally able to be true to herself and not hold back what she felt anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B, higher with Limiter Removal | Low 7-B, 7-B ''' with Evolution Magic | '''High 6-A Name: Shizuku Yaegashi Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Swordmaster, Ninja, Fencer |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Automatic Translation, Master Swordsman, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Magic |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Analytical Prediction (Her Foresight allows her to know her opponents future moves), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Invisibility, Resistance to Analytical Prediction (Her moves are impossible to read), Madness Manipulation (Endured pleasure which directly affected her mind and should have driven her insane), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed her in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that she was in an illusion and breaking out), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation (Can cut space itself), Soul Manipulation (Can damage souls), Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation (Can cut through gravity, pull and push attacks towards her, and away from her), Regeneration (Low), Attack Reflection, Telepathy, Paralysis, Durability Negation, Glyph Creation (Can stand on air), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves), Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability she can create, control, and bend monsters to her will), Portal Creation (Hajime made collar artifacts enchanted with his Gate Keyholes for her familiars. As a result she can summon them whenever she needs them), Resistance to Heat Manipulation |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Mind Manipulation (Can directly cut the mind), Power Nullification (Can cut her opponents source of power, preventing them from using it), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|After-Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Durability Negation (Can ignore and penetrate any obstructions in the path of her blade, making her attacks unblockabale), Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death) Attack Potency: Wall level (Hurt the behemoth which could tank attacks capable of destroying walls. Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could destroy walls) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this) | City Block level (Got far stronger over the course of the series and then after completing the Haltina Labyrinth, Hajime strengthened her equipment by 2x), higher with Limiter Removal (Far stronger than before) | Small City level ''' (Comparable to Kouki, who was being powered by Ehitorujue), '''City level with Evolution Magic (Can make herself 5 times stronger), Can ignore durability with various attacks | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia), Can ignore durability with various attacks Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Can move faster than light and dodge multiple lasers which are created from absorbing and focusing sunlight. The lasers also reflected off clear surfaces such as ice) | FTL (Far faster than before), higher with Limiter Removal (Far faster than before) | FTL+ (Kept up with Kouki, who was being powered by Ehito. Can get 5x faster with Evolution Magic) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo with Riftwalk), Massively FTL+ with Evolution Magic (5x faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Superhuman (Lifted a 5m frost golem), higher with Limiter Removal | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) | Class M (Comparable to Tio Klarus) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Cut the behemoth's horn) | City Block Class | City Block Class, higher with Limiter Removal | Small City Class (Can fight Apostles), City Class with Evolution Magic | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level | City Block level | City Block level, higher with Limiter Removal | Small City level (Can deflect attacks from Kouki), City level with Evolution Magic (Fought Apostles using Limit Break with her bare hands) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range | Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Black Blade:' A sword made by Hajime by compressing the hardest ore which uses magic to shoot out knifes on the handle and can extend a 60cm wind blade. Its sheathe can also send out lightning when poured with magic. It also has the ability to: cut space itself, repair itself and its user automatically with restoration magic, cut through gravity and damage the soul by penetrating the body with spirit magic. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows her to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Genius (From the age of 4 she displayed a talent for sword arts, making her a genius in swordsmanship, and was taught by her grandfather in the ancient sword style of the Yaegashi style. The Yaegashi style includes not just sword arts but also stealth techniques, taijutsu, throwing techniques and akaido. She was also the best kendo practitioner for her age, having never lost a kendo tournament. She refined her swordsmanship even further after arriving in Tortus) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Sword Proficiency:' Grants efficiency in the use of sword, increase in attack speed using swords and sword drawing. **'Improved Slashing Speed:' Increases the user's slashing speed. **'Improved Drawing Speed:' Increases the user's drawing speed. *'Foresight:' A skill which allows her to be able to predict the next move of her opponent to a certain extent. It also automatically tells her to move away from the position she was before, when she in danger, where she would have suffered a fatal attack. *'Sense Presence:' A skill that allows her to be able to sense anything within 10m. * Supersonic Step: A skill which allows Shizuku to move so fast that she creates afterimages. **'Continual Steps:' Allows continuous use of Supersonic Step. **'Steel Legs:' An ability which makes the user capable of performing powerful kicks. **'No Tempo:' A skill which makes it impossible to read her movements. It isn’t just her speed that made her hard to follow, but also the lack of any sort of pattern to her actions. On top of that, her sword-related skills had made her slashing and drawing speeds even faster. |-|Magic and Techniques= *'Rising Dragon:' The fastest slash of the Yaegashi-style technique. After unleashing a slashing attack, she follows up with a jump kick and a finisher with her sheath. *'Vacuum Slash:' One of the Yaegashi-style’s signature moves. It is a technique where the wielder holds the sword in its scabbard until the last moment, building up as much force as possible. Then, they released that force all at once. *'Swallows Gambit:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques in which she purposely diverts her opponent’s attention with her sword while attacking with the sheath. *'Mountain Tempest:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques in which she switches her grip of her sword and swings sideways with her sheath instead of her sword. *'Thunderclap:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques in which she blocks an attack with her katana then steps forward and aims an elbow at her opponent's blind spot. *'Slipstream:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques in which she uses an attack aimed at her as a pivot point to rotate all the way around and launch a fast sword slash at her opponent. *'Helm Splitter:' One of the Yaegashi-style finishing techniques in which she drives her blade into her opponents helmet then following that up by pounding the sheath down on the blade, allowing her to cut through helmet and head in one clean stroke. *'Blade Reversal:' One of the Yaegashi-style techniques meant as a counter. As Shizuku's blade clashes with her opponent's, Shizuku deflects the brunt of the attack and quickly reverses the grip on her blade. She then angles her katana to slide her opponent’s blade away from her and slashed upward using her backhanded grip. *'Mirror Bolt:' One of the Yaegashi-style finishing techniques in which she throws her opponent using Aikido, then attacks them while they were trapped mid-air. *'Gale Claw:' A skill imbued into the sword Hajime had given her. It creates a blade of cuts her opponents. *'Shock Slugger:' A special move that Hajime had imbued into Shizuku’s sheath. It converted all the mana poured into the sheath into powerful shockwaves. *'Gravity Flash:' An ability which cuts apart the lynchpins of gravity itself and for a few seconds creates a state of weightlessness. *'Flash Blitz:' An attack which cuts space itself. *'Living Swords:' When she first obtained the technique during the war against Ehito, it created 20 katanas which she could control with her mind. By the after stories, she is able to use up to a thousand katanas. Each sword is able to use her abilities. *'Soul Demolition:' Shizuku's skill which uses spirit magic to interfere with the immaterial of a living thing. This skill will search for the source of power in the target, the target’s magic power, stamina, mind, soul, those things that the eye can't see can be cut with this skill. By the after stories she can use it to ignore all obstructions in the path of her blade, cutting only the target, regardless of whether it was the flesh or a person's consciousness. Her attack can't be blocked, and if aimed at a person's consciousness, they will not awaken for a few days. *'Confluence:' Using gravity to pull attacks towards her. *'Heavenly Separation:' Launches attacks she pulled towards herself back at the person who launched the attacks. *'Pulling Heaven and Heavenly Separation': An ability which uses gravity magic to pull things apart. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Limiter Removal:' An ability which when activate lets the user perceive time as slowing to a crawl and in monochrome. Their senses are magnified to encompass more than before, and their reflexes sharpened, along with power filling every muscle in their body. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Wood Chip Dance': A sword art of the Yeagashi-style, it is a parrying technique that made use of the blade to slide the opponent’s attack. By using the technique in conjunction with the gravity magic Draw Sky, it attracts the target to the blade, with which she then deflects. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Veronica (The Book Eating Magician) Veronica's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ayaka Shinozaki (Instant Death) Ayaka's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ninjas Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anime Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest